Mort à Oishi
by empruntenom
Summary: Oui. Translate title est fun. Do not read if you dislike senseless-Oishi slaughtering and... um... stuff. Yeah. Very random shortness. OishiEiji, but not long enough to matter- BWAH HA HA HAAA (FujiEiji one-sided kinda thing going on, I guess.)


Disclaimer: I don't need Prince of Tennis to be gay! DON'T JUDGE ME BECAUSE I'M SPECIAL! (crawls in a corner and weeps)

* * *

In school, a fukubuchou is... what's this? He's not paying attention to class? He's writing in his notebook instead?

Ah, but of course. The events from yesterday have led to today, as one yesterday would. The renowned Golden Pair decided to show their love for each other within a note, "to help their relationship blossom and grow in a different level", as a bespectacled buchou had mentioned. Tezuka's words are helpful and intelligent if he ever has any, this Oishi and Eiji agreed, so they decided to try it out.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji. He acts like a cat... and stuff.

... That was kind of lame. Start over?

Kikumaru Eiji, LIVE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!

... I don't think so...

Kikumaru Eiji. A seemingly normal boy... with the intent **TO KILL**.

... No.

Kikumaru Eiji, the love of my life.

(There we go...)

The one person that makes me feel grand and beautiful and oh-so-wonderful and like I don't have the worst haircut in the world that resembles a gangsta do-rag. I love him.

* * *

In a nearby classroom, an acrobatic-oriented person is doodling in his own notebook pictures of drawings that look like eggs with do-rags, complete with hearts surrounding them, along with sweet little words of nothingness. A certain blue-eyed tensai, which happens to be this hyperactive boy's friend, reads beside him whilst twiddling a pencil as these scribbles form.

* * *

Oishi! Oishi has candy!

And drugs!

... No, wait, that was Fuji...

Oh, Fuji-kun's right here! Say hi to Oishi, Fuji!

Fuji says, "Hello, Oishi." That's because I told him to say it. Well, I had to write down what he said, but he really said it, just not at the same time you're going to be reading this, unless Fuji-kun's right there when you're reading this and he happens to say it while you read it but that would be kind of weird and coincidential so ya.

But anyways, Oishi is great. I love how he gives me food! And I love him! The shape of his head reminds me of breakfast! Hoorah!

* * *

"Excuse me, Eiji-kun, I've the need to go to the lavatory."

"Nya ha, Fuji has to take a tinkle!" Fuji smiled tenderly as he usually does at one of Eiji's tactless remarks, then proceeded to leave the room, still twiddling his pencil. "Hoi! You can deliver this to Oishi, his class is right over there! Pleaaaaaase?" begged the hyper one. Fuji nodded, accepting the folded note with an odd glint in his eyes, which were closed so it doesn't really make any sense but whatever.

"Hello, Oishi."

Screams are heard across the halls of Seigaku.

* * *

Later that evening, one Fuji Shusuke is seen watching the TV in his room, twiddling a pencil absent-mindedly. He perks up at hearing the six o'clock news, a satanic grin meeting his face, devilish eyes opening slightly to watch the events of his day play out in a different perspective.

"This morning, there was a senseless murder at Seishun Gakuen, as one of the Golden Pair's tennis players met his untimely death. Police have yet to find out who the criminal was, which is somewhat odd, since the crime was done during the middle of the day in a classroom full of pupils. There have also been viewings of the school's security tapes, but none that show the killer, just the merciless slaughtering of this poor boy's tragic death. The only evidence left at the horrific scene was a note on top of the massacred body addressed to Oishi, apparently from his lover, about some plans on breakfast or possibly a drug dealing incident. We'll investigate more on-"

Fuji chuckled softly to himself, turning off the television and going to sleep with a quiet smile on his face.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"Hello, Oishi."

Those were the last words that Oishi Shuichiro heard before being stabbed by five hundred and twenty seven airborne pencils.

Owari

* * *

Beware of my ruler page break things.

I'm surprised how dark that turned out, really. That was my first attempt at, well, attempting to be more dark than nonsensical. I guess when you use big words and such, it brings out more of a dark tone. Hmmmm... will look into that later... Ii, data...

DEATH TO OISHI

R&R. Or I'll sick my little Fuji minions on you. My little pencil-master Fuji minions. BWAH HA HAAAAAAAAAAA (trails off)


End file.
